


'cause you're really my dearest friend (jenny)

by A_Lovely_Planet



Category: Studio Killers (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Nudity, Making Out in the Jungle, just two gals (one of which naked) being cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lovely_Planet/pseuds/A_Lovely_Planet
Summary: What happened after the "Jenny" MV, in which Jenny is in disbelief.





	'cause you're really my dearest friend (jenny)

Cherry stirred, awoken by the sound of leaves rustling and a huff of indignance. 

 

She opened her eyes drowsily, to Jenny’s dark form, sitting and haloed by the sun. She groaned as she dragged herself to her knees, brushing off her scuffed knees. She looked up at Jenny, realizing with a start that her companion was butt-ass naked. 

 

“Ah!” She gasped, covering her eyes instinctively. There weren’t any sounds indicating movement, just a sigh.

 

“Did you mean it?” The familiar, deep voice of Jenny’s asked. 

 

Cherry peeked from between her fingers, to one blank white eye looking back, outlined with long lashes and winged eyeliner. “Mean what?” She asked, oblivious as Cherry most often was. 

 

Jenny turned around fully, unashamed of her naked state of being as she stared Cherry in the eye. 

 

“I ran from my wolf-morpher boyfriend, I stole a motorcycle, and I used my tiger-morph, because you said you were in love with me.” She listed, deadpan. “Did you mean it?”

 

Cherry’s heart dropped.

 

“You thought I was lying?” She asked. “You are my Aphrodite, Jen. You are gorgeous right down to the toe ring you always wear.” 

 

A pause, partially to invite Jenny to speak, and partially for dramatic effect.

 

“Jenny, you are my best friend. I haven’t known how to say this since I fell in love with you, but if you would be my girlfriend, that would be.. just, really neat.” She finished, ashamed at the weak ending. 

 

There were a few beats of silence. Jenny seemed to almost have trouble processing what Cherry had said. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Cherry and knocked her to the ground. 

 

Jenny tasted like daiquiri and blessedly familiar lipstick.


End file.
